


The Power He Knows Not.

by MissWatts14



Series: The Gryffin Sword [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWatts14/pseuds/MissWatts14
Summary: A silent spell that only activates when needed. A prophecy that comes full circle. Harry Potter's life has never been easy but with Umbridge prowling the halls and Voldemort back in action, a person from a past he doesn't remember is the last thing he expects this year.





	The Power He Knows Not.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

A forest, thick and gloomy, surrounds the young man on all sides. He turns slowly, brushing a hand through his inky black hair and dislodging pine needles and leaves.  
The ground— where he landed, woke up?— is firm so no indents of any kind to help him figure out how he came to be there.  
A breeze whips around him, drawing goosebumps to the surface and shivers racking his thin frame.  
The young man frowned, green eyes crinkled in confusion as he glanced down at himself. Feeling his skin heat up, he quickly serveyed the area, making sure no one was present before he frantically searched the ground. The young man had, until this moment, been certain that he had simply woken up here, unharmed yet unable to recall any specifics. Now he was quickly changing his opinion as he fought the urge to panic.  
Waking up naked in a clearing would do that to anyone.  
Finding nothing, the young man scowled and, another glance around, moved farther from the clearing, still searching for his clothes.  
This went on for hours, the shadowed forest gradually lightening to a light gray as sunlight patches found their way to the forest floor.  
The man paused, muscles tensed and half-way in a crouch as indistinguished noises reached him.   
He edged closer, dropping down and behind one of the trees before peering out. A dirt road, packed firm by hundreds of feet through out the years and on it, horses and men alike. As he was debating heading out or moving deeper into the forest for more cover, the disision was taken from him as one of the men called out who was there.  
For a moment he though they were talking amongst themselves and made to shuffle back but the man who asked the question came forward, gesturing and pointing to him. Apperently he hadn't been quite as hidden as he had thought.  
"Halt," the man said, approaching him wearily. "Who goes there? What is your name?"  
The young man stared blankly at the older man, trying in vain to remember yet drawing nothing. He looked up and down, sideways and back to the older man and still nothing.  
"Er, who are you?" He asked, hoping to buy some more time.  
The older man frowned, "I am Thomas."  
Who am I, the question was asked again, this time with a bite of impatiance and anger.  
The young man opened his mouth and said the first thing that he thought of.  
"I'm Godric," he blinked then shrugged. "Just Godric."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
